Forum:Patch notes
After seeing the petition to get a change log or patch notes on Aeria's DoMO website (which you should all sign~), I thought we might as well start our own (and keep it as archives). I do think it's relevant to the wiki. This is not going to be a copy/paste of the news posted by respective publishers, but we need to link to the source (digging through AGE's news will be a fun task). I am wondering if we should include them with the namespace Domo Wiki, and/or create "Game News" and subpages for each publisher? e.g. Domo Wiki:Game News/Aeria or Game News/Aeria. I am not too sure if we should create more subpages for each patch note (because most are really, really small). I do think that archiving them per month would be enough though (e.g. Game News/Aeria/2008_October). I'm just pitching ideas, so I can't really foresee any future issues. I think we should first do the latest news, and gradually add the older ones (to eventually come up with a consistent format, and perhaps a template). Linking them from the main page will eventually be done. As for Cash Shop updates, I'm not too sure how to deal with that. While GT add the items with the patches, AGE is more... sporadic (e.g. promotions). --D-day 17:06, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :I'm quite fine with ignoring the Cash shop updates unless there's something major. The updates would be far too frequent, even without Aeria's recent debacle. :I am wondering if we should just have a general costume release page, the same way that the Japanese wiki does it. ♦[[User:SSF|''SSF]] 22:17, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::For Cash Shop updates, I suppose we should only announce if they significantly change the gameplay? Like the Sweetheart Pets and the Golden Weapons that we will probably get someday. I guess a lot of items would now that I think about it. We can separate the cash items update from the patches (since a cash shop item does not constitute a real game update in my opinion). ::For the costumes, I think it would be a good idea to do a table like the Japanese wiki. Should we also announce it on the news page if a new costume has arrived? There are several ways to present the costumes though. One would be to do exactly like the Japanese wiki. The second would be to make an individual page for each costume set (which I guess could be easier to link if the costume or item is a reward from a quest or anything like that). We can do both though, by using the same method as the does. As for pictures to use, I think using the Japanese's ones are good enough; we won't have to edit them. We can add icons to each costume too. This isn't really important though (and it's a quite a different topic as well), but I think it can be a nice addition to the wiki. ::I don't want the wiki to sound like an advertising place for Aeria and GameTribe, so if we decide to, we should simply state a cash item has been released and link to the promotion itself (since a source is needed for something like that). --D-day 23:43, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :::I think only costumes that are an in-game reward should have individual pages. Even with that, costumes should only be displayed as icons; I don't want anyone to upload photos of themselves "modelling" a certain costume. We can always link to the Japanese cash shop if previews are needed. :::It could be displayed in a similar fashion to how Collection materials are. Release dates/gender/icon/link to promo. :::With all the system announcements in game, we don't need to turn this into another advertising outlet. ;) We should definitely keep it minimal. ♦[[User:SSF|SSF'']] 23:54, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::::If we're going with having some costumes with individual pages, we might as well trash this idea for now. All costumes links should just link to "Costume". I agree on the "no modeling" pictures; it'd be hard to enforce certain guidelines on them and would become a delete fest for us. So, it will be a table and icons. I don't mind linking to the Japanese cash shop. --D-day 00:36, 20 October 2008 (UTC) ::::I forgot that the Japanese cash shop does not give a preview for variations for some costumes (Wonderland, Kimonos, etc.) or simply does not provide one for certain costumes (FIFA I think, and some headgears). Thus, a link to wherever a preview is given should be given. --D-day 06:15, 20 October 2008 (UTC)